HMV: Listen Up (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Halloween music video of Listen Up. Transcript: Here's a new trend from: * Tangled: The Series" NOTE: * This is my 1st Video to Feature "OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017)" * I don't own "Disney's Sing Along Songs" in fact, they belong to their rightful owners. Song: * Listen Up Song from: * Tangled: The Series: The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth Clips/Years/Companies: * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (@2008 Dreamworks) * Total Drama (Not So Happy Campers (Part 1); @2007-2014 Teletoon) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Yin Yang Yo! (Smorks; @2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) * Cyberchase (Out of Sync; @2002-2015 PBS) * Goldie & Bear (The Birthday Chair; @2015 Disney) * Steven Universe (Winter Forecast; @2013 Cartoon Network) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Knot Funny; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * Odd Squad (A Case of the Sing Alongs; @2014 PBS) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (@2014 Disney) * Vampirina (Scare B&B; @2017 Disney) * The Simpsons (A Streetcar Named Marge; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Family Guy (Mind Over Murder; @1999 20th Century Fox) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * The Garfield Show (The Garfield-Only Show; @2009 Paws) * The Annoying Orange (Passion of the Fruit; @2009 Daneboe) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Cartoon Network) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (The Perfect Show; @2015 Dreamworks) * 2 Stupid Dogs (Pie in the Sky; @1993-1995 Hanna-Barbera) * Wander Over Yonder (The Box; @2013-2016 Disney) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Dying For Pie; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * VeggieTales (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella; @1993 Big Idea) * The Loud House (11 Louds a Leapin'; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Keep Calm and Flutter On; @2010 Hasbro) * Bear in the Big Blue House (@1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (@2013 Drew G. Productions) * Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * Littlest Pet Shop (Snow Stormin'; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * DuckTales (Daytrip of Doom!; @2017 Disney) * PAW Patrol (Pups Save the Train; @2013 Nickelodeon) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * The 7D (The Rock of Sages; @2014-2016 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Darkwing Duck (Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1); @1991-1992 Disney) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * Kidsongs (Boppin' With the Biggles; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011 Cartoon Network) * Disney Sing Along Songs (Pongo and Perdita; @1986-2006 Disney) * The Lion Guard (Bunga and the King; @2016 Disney) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Johnny Test (A Holly Johnny Christmas; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Let's Be Heroes; @2017 Cartoon Network) * The Wee Sing Train (@1993 Wee Sing) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Commercial Breaks; @2005-2008 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos